


anything but ordinary

by dahyunroses



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm early I know, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunroses/pseuds/dahyunroses
Summary: Nayeon just wants to show her sugar mommy how much she appreciates her on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	anything but ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The colorful lights reflected in her glass of white wine as she looked at the view through the window. It was something she liked to look at every night when the sun was started to come down and the sky was slowly fading from the clear blue to this orange hue. Nayeon loved watching the colors change, loved the way it showed that every day was different. She had never seen the same colors reflect into their penthouse. 

One thing she loved more than watching the sunset was watching it with Jihyo. The way she had casually walked over, her head instantly fitting on her shoulder with her hands wrapped around her waist while they watched the sun go down together. The only thing she could do in those moments was lean into the touch while she felt herself fall more and more for the woman, something she had thought was impossible. But it seemed like the love she had for her partner was endless and unconditional, because every single day she proved that she had gained a little bit more love for the woman. 

Nayeon and Jihyo's way of meeting was anything but traditional, it had simply been a way for the other woman involved to give in to her needs. To have someone to take care of while she gave back by giving whatever the other sought. 

Nayeon figured that the proposition was something too good to be true, no person would spend their funds on some random stranger she met online. There was always a catch, and Nayeon assumed she had known exactly what the catch was. She wasn't stupid, she had read about those rich snobs who bought whatever the other wanted in return for sexual favors. Nayeon hadn't been interested in that at all, at least that was until she had her first meeting with Jihyo. She remembered the way she almost choked on her coffee when she saw the way the other woman looked, the short brown hair complementing her sharp jawline while her eyes were big and curious. She remembered how her eyes had drawn her in immediately, giving her this feeling of comfort and care that she hadn't felt before. Not to mention that her profile picture hadn't complimented her body proportions at all. Jihyo seemed to be crafted perfectly, and Nayeon decided at that moment that she would fulfill whatever sexual fantasy Jihyo had because the lust for the woman was only growing as she continued to sip her coffee.

~~Jihyo did exactly that when she took her home not even ten minutes later.~~

Jihyo had been in it purely to satisfy her needs. To spoil her baby with whatever she wanted. To make her whine, to the soft and needy moans that would slip her mouth when she was close. To punish her with harsh spanks when she came without permission and to softly rub her skin to reward her for taking the punishment. To show her exactly who she belonged to. It was strictly satisfying each other with needs that needed to be fulfilled until it wasn't anymore.

Jihyo had found herself loving the conversations she had with the college girl, the way she could open up to her and simply be herself. The relationship she had built with her was nothing like any other she had before. It seemed like Nayeon was someone with no care about what anyone else said, and even though her recklessness had made her mad in some situations, she could only hope she gained even a percentage of that. The college student had made her look at life differently, where she had helped Nayeon with her funds - _even when the girl was hesitant at first with being spoiled, it had changed the second she had come home with the Christian Dior bag Jihyo had seen her eye the week before_ \- and made her think twice about what decision she would make, Nayeon had helped her loosen up. She had made a side come out that Jihyo never knew existed, one she had basically skipped with the way she had grown up. Jihyo had grown up in a way that forced her to think about every single decision she made because every decision had a consequence. Nayeon had been the exact opposite, she had made a decision before thinking and dealt with the consequences after. They weighed each other out perfectly. 

It didn't take long for their relationship to change. Nayeon had seen it happen first, had felt it first too. She never denied how attractive she felt to the woman, and she loved the way their relationship went by. But she wanted more. She craved love, and even though neither had gone into it for a romance, they had still gotten out of it with one.

Looking out of the window, Nayeon was always met with this nostalgic feeling. Without Jihyo, she probably wouldn't have made it out of college, knew that her finances wouldn't be something she could've carried for a lot longer. Right before she met her, Nayeon was already close to giving up, her plans of dropping out of college and to work a nine to five job that she would start to hate before she could even turn thirty were going to be set in motion if she hadn't met Jihyo. She felt shameful to admit that that was exactly the reason why she had even looked at the website where she had met her. Jihyo had always reassured her that she should be proud of herself for making a decision that would help herself instead of giving up. Those were their softer moments, the conversations in bed where she was still coming down from her high with Jihyo next to her whispering sweet things in her ear, always softly telling her how proud hse was of her baby through soft touches and kisses.

Jihyo was always there to make her feel better, to make her realize how much she meant to her. Nayeon could only hope that she was aware of the love she had in return. Watching the sunset alone was lonely, but it reminded her exactly how she had gotten here. It was the same place that made her think about what she had wanted to do in return for the woman.

Valentine's Day was nearing and Nayeon wanted to do something to show her how much she appreciated in return. Jihyo had mentioned that they could go out to dinner to celebrate, but she knew how busy the week had been for the woman so she opted to stay home with her instead. That way she could work on her surprise in secret. 

Nayeon had always loved cooking, but it was something that she never really could do because of her finances, not to give the shared kitchen in the college dorms. The first thing she had noticed when she moved into Jihyo's penthouse was the kitchen, only quickly to realize Jihyo probably never used it. The other always settling for eating at one of the fancy restaurants in town or letting her own chef cook for her. Valentine's Day would be different. The smell of the homemade dinner, all Jihyo's favorite's, made it's way into her nose as she waited for her to arrive. She had decorated the place with candles and rose petals, all leading up to the last surprise in their bedroom. Two Tulip glasses next to the white ceramic plates, a bottle of Jihyo's favorite Prosecco in a bucket filled with eyes as the table was decorated with roses. She could only smile to herself when she saw the end product.

About ten minutes later a sound came from the elevator to signal that someone was coming up. Nayeon quickly stood up as she retouched her hair and dress while she heard a pair of heels click. "Nayeon? Baby, I'm home."

With a grin of her face, she poured both of them a glass of Prosecco and waited for the woman to come through, hearing a frown in her choice when she spoke again, "Baby? Where are-" she walked around the corner, instantly meeting her eyes as her frown turned into an endearing smile. "What's this?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Nayeon breathed out softly as she handed her the cold glass, "I wanted to surprise you because I know you've had a busy week and-" She wasn't allowed to finish her sentence, the glass in her own hand had been taking by Jihyo as she placed both of theirs down behind her. Both hands reaching up to her cheeks to pull her in a passionate kiss. The movement shouldn't have surprised Nayeon, but it did. Jihyo's lips started to gently move against Nayeon's as she nibbled on her bottom lip, softly biting it before letting go.

Jihyo looked right into her eyes with the same glance as the day they met, it only meaning so much more now. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think I should ask you that," Nayeon answered genuinely. "You do so much for me, which I'll never be able to repay you for, but I want to at least try to show you how much love I hold in my heart for you."

The hand cupping her cheek caressed the skin softly, "I know you do, baby."

"I, uh- I cooked for you, your favorites," Nayeon said as she looked back to the kitchen, the whole act suddenly making her feel shy. "It's probably not near the food you're used to, but I really wanted to try for you."

"You're right. It's not." Jihyo said with a nod, one that turned playful when she saw Nayeon's face drop. "It's going to be so much better because it's coming for you."

And as the dinner was finished, Jihyo realized that the food was indeed better than any she had ever tasted. But that might've had to do with the dessert she later tasted in bed.

Nayeon let out a breath as she let her head fall back into the pillow, a soft kiss pressed against her naked shoulder making her turn her head. "You know this will only make you want me to spoil you more, right?"

"Your love spoils me enough," Nayeon said as turned her attention fully to her, her hand underneath her head while she scanned Jihyo's face. Her hand drawing random patterns on her arm making her breath hitch. "But I do love those new Louis Vuitton heels if you're offering." 

Jihyo couldn't help but throw her head back in laughter. Yeah, their meeting was anything but common, but neither of them had ever aimed for an ordinary life.

**Author's Note:**

> you keep annoying me for a nahyo sugar mommy au so here u go i got you fluff instead <3


End file.
